Scolippi (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Scolippi= |-|Rolling Stones= Summary Scolippi is a sculptor with a Stand that helps people pass on into the afterlife without pain. As a result of this, he sought to help those his Stand would kill by helping them accept their death. He met Guido Mista when they were interrogating him for the death of his girlfriend, however, Rolling Stones took the form of Bruno Bucciarati and was going to kill him. Mista broke Rolling Stones which caused the deaths of two of his other friends it also meant that they would all meet someone who was unburdened by fate and would guide them down the righteous path that they would want to take before they die. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Unknown Name: Scolippi Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Sculptor Powers and Abilities: None Notable |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Emotional Manipulation (Once Rolling Stones touches its target they will be willing to die), Pain Manipulation, Death Manipulation (It will chase someone who is destined to die and will instantly kill them when it touches them but the death will be painless), Shapeshifting (It will take the form of its target), Fate Manipulation (If Rolling Stones is destroyed it will change fate so that more people die, however, it will also protect those who were in contact with it when it was destroyed and it will also make sure that they meet someone who isn't bound to fate, Rolling Stones will make sure that anyone who isn't destined to die won't die prematurely, Rolling Stones can kill someone before they are destined to die), Precognition (Rolling Stones knows the future of all around it and show the future to anyone destined to die), Abstract Existence (Type 3, Rolling Stones is an embodiment of Fate and can't be stopped even once destroyed), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Average Human Level | Unknown (Rolling Stones has never harmed anyone and only kills people with its ability) Speed: Normal Human Speed | MFTL '''(Outspeed Sex Pistols and Sticky Fingers) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Average Human Level | Unknown Durability: Average Human Level | Large Town Level (Has an A in Durability) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Rolling Stones protects all that are not destined to die including Scolippi's enemies Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rolling Stones: '''Rolling Stones is an Automatic Stand which takes the form of a boulder. This boulder chases anyone who is destined to die in a months time and once it touches them it will give them a painless death, it can chase them by phasing through walls. Anyone who is around Rolling Stones who is not destined to die will be protected by fate. If Rolling Stones is broken it will guarantee that more people will die, but those who were in direct contact of the Stand guaranteed to live and that everyone would meet someone who is unburdened by fate. '''Key: Scolippi | Rolling Stones Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10